


Dark Lord Cedric

by amlago



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: The last thing Ginny writes in the diary is 'Harry Potter just made Cedric the next Dark Lord'.





	Dark Lord Cedric

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table, writing in the diary to Tom and ignoring everything around her. Nothing felt as important as reading the next thing Tom told her, at least until Harry Potter marched into the hall and suddenly changed his and everyone else fate by opening his mouth.

"I'm so tired of all the looks and whispers! So what if I can talk to snakes, that doesn't make me evil. If talking to animals made you evil then Hagrid would be evil. Or, Cedric," the Hufflepuff looked at the savior. "Cedric, I've seen you talk to your owl and it even seems to respond, are you the next Dark Lord?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, Dark Lord Cedric!" The twins shout and fall to their knees in front of him. "Please tell us your orders!"

"Eh, more quidditch for everyone?" He responds, knowing better than ignore the twins and just blurts out the first thing in his head.

This has all the quidditch teams look at him in reverence.

"My Lord, I'll follow you!" Oliver Wood yells from his seat.

"Quidditch," Marcus Flint mutters and gives the flustered Hufflepuff a nod.

"Cedric forever!" Cho shouts and the Ravenclaw team quickly starts to chant, followed by a large part of the female population.

The last thing written in the diary is 'Harry Potter just made Cedric the next Dark Lord'.

The horcrux is understandingly upset by this news, and wants to know what's going on. It cranks up the compulsion to write in it, in hopes that it will help it getting the facts. What it isn't counting on is that Ginny loses her grip on it when she leaves the hall after lunch, and is swept away by Cedric's new female followers. Harry, seeing her drop it, picks it up so he can return it to her later. But first he has potion.

The compulsion makes Harry put the diary on his desk instead of leaving it in his backpack. Snape as usually order them to start brewing, without telling them how, and then stalks around the classroom glowering at them. When he arrives at Harry's desk he quickly snatches up the diary.

"What's this, Mr. Potter, an attemt to cheat? Five points from Gryffindor."

Before he can say anything else the magic in his dark mark reacts to the magic in the book, making him drop it with a hiss. As in slow-motion they see the book fall into Neville's cauldron. The potion makes a strange sound and Snape pales.

"Everyone down!"

As the students, and one potion master, hits the floor the diary explodes in green and paper confetti. In the chaos everyone misses the ghostly figure flying from the half melted cauldron. Snape is so upset that he makes them leave early.

"Sorry Ginny, I picked up your diary but Snape tossed it in Neville's cauldron, and it exploded. I can buy you a new one if you like?"

"No, that's fine Harry. I don't think I need a new one," Ginny is feeling strangely free and light. She has been converted to a follower of Cedric and lost her interest in becoming the next lady Potter.

While Harry is confused by her new attitude towards him, he is also relieved that she finally behaved normally around him.

So, as the dying horcrux instinctively flew towards the next one created, Cedric uses his new power to have quidditch games once a week. Every Sunday there was a game, once a month it was the first and second years playing each other’s, mixing the houses, twice a month the rest of the years, also mixed houses. And then finally once a month the real quidditch teams played.

In a dark a rundown house a house elf once again tries to destroy a locked. When he actually succeeds this time it takes a couple of minutes before he shakes his head and finally takes a good look around him.

"Dirty, so much dirt. Good master Regulus would be disappointed if he saw this. Kreacher is a good elf," he snaps his fingers and removes the dust in the room. He then goes to work, muttering to himself.

In a bank vault a cup suddenly melted, dripping on the things beneath, which started multiplying.

In a small rundown house a ring catches fire and burns the whole thing down.

In a big room, filled with forgotten or hidden things a diadem exploded, taking a cabinet and a bust with it.

It was in one of the mixed games that Harry's scar suddenly burst open, which made him unable to dodge the bludger that smacked into his head. An unconscious Harry was whisked away to the infirmary where Madame Pomphrey tutted over him and healed the bleeding wound on his forehead. It wasn't the day after she realized that his famous scar had also disappeared, or at least it only looked like any old scar. Just to be on the safe side she kept him in bed an extra day.

The day the wraith of the Dark Lord ceased to exist three things happened. Snape, feeling the mark burn and when he looked for it seeing it gone, quickly gave his resignation and left to open a post order potion business. He had no desire dealing with more dunderheads. Lucius, swore in his head as he realizes he needs to change all his plans, smiles at the idiot in charge of the ministry and calculated the best way to have him assassinated. Four months later a new minister of magic is taking his rightfully place at the ministry. And lastly, in the Gryffindor common room a rodent like man suddenly appears. He's quickly stunned, cursed with at least six prank spells and then one of the more sensible students leaves to retrieve professor McGonagall.

She quickly calls for the Auror, and decides to forget calling Dumbledore. The man is quickly, at least after they've removed all the hexes on him, identified as Peter Pettigrew and questioned. This leads to Sirius Black’s release, after a quick trial. He in turn asks about his godchild and demands the right raise him. Sirius agrees to see a mind healer and a shorter stay at St Mungoes, at least as long as he gets to see his godson first. Sirius is released a week before the school ends and promptly checks out his old family home. It's surprisingly clean, so after granting the mad house elf his death, he hires another even crazier elf for one Knut a week and all the mismatched socks he can find in the house.

As Harry is away visiting his new and hopefully sane godfather a blond girl with misty eyes smiles as she eats her breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. Somehow Harry has managed to destroy the future he was supposed to have and she can't wait to see what he'll do next. All the possible futures dance before her and she giggles in happiness.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, isn't as happy. He can't understand how all his plans have been destroyed. He sits in his tower, eating lemon drops and ponders a future he no longer can see clearly.

The summer Harry spends traveling around Europe with his godfather. He has lots of fun even though he was tricked into eating snails. The next year is calm and nothing really happens, which means that for the first time Harry has the chance to actually study. The only big news in school is the new potion teacher. That they also have a new DADA teacher isn't a surprise as they seems to have a new one every year. The only dark spot for Harry is that he's apparently related to Malfoy, and therefore must at least be civil to their prat of a son.

In his fourth year there's a big tournament. Cedric becomes the champion for Hogwarts and his so called followers grow even more. Rita even writes an article about it, upsetting a lot of adults that wasn't aware of this. The twins create a wristband that flashes 'Cedric for life', much to the Hufflepuff's embarrassment.

When Harry is told there's some kind of ball, he quickly asks a quirky blond that he's befriended this summer when they ran into each other in Greece and she asked his godfather what his stance on goblin pie was. The whole thing had been hilarious.

Cedric wins the tournament.

The rest of Harry's school years are relative boring when he compares them to his first two. The only important thing that happens is when Dumbledore becomes too senile to work. As he's carried away on a stretcher he keeps muttering about some kind of stone and calling for someone named Ariana.

When Harry turns 25 he married his long-time girlfriend Luna. At the wedding is also the youngest ever minister, Cedric, who also had been the first one to be voted in without actually running for the office. And since he was a Hufflepuff he did his best in a job he didn't really want, removing a lot of prejudice, laws against creatures and reworking the ministry.

Cedric might not be a Dark Lord, but he is the one who rules the British wizards and slowly changes them to his image. Hardworking, loyal and honest. With a passion for quidditch.

 


End file.
